Easter Time at the Burrow
by islay12
Summary: The much awaited sequel to the loved 'Christmas Time at the Burrow'.  When Hermione and Ron are about to get married and Hermione finds out some news that is absoultly lovely.  Second instalement to Time at the Burrow Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Easter Time at the Burrow**

This is the sequel to Christmas time at the Burrow. Really I never expected it to become such a hit. I have almost 30+ reviews on it and over 2000 hits! I feel so happy. I have so many little people who like my stories. I think I have something in my eye -sniff- you guys are the best readers an author could hope for.

Anyways the problem with having so many fics in progress is the fact that you have to keep updating them. So if I don't update for a while it is because I am writing about five chapters at a time so you will have your hands full and don't do a classic mob on me, for having you wait for like a week for only one chapter for say, the Random Adventures of Fenir Greyback (by Joefish, non-registered Fish Animagis Writer). So please if I make you fed up, please do not remove me from your favourites and sharpen your pitchforks. I will update, like I am on this particular fic.

**Summery:** Right now Ron and Hermione are about to get married and Hermione has found out some lovely news.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise the story would be very messed up.

**(AN: for anyone who cares, the OoO divider is because it looks like bubbly pearls) **

OoOoOoOoOoO

Easter a rather beautiful time. The springtime blooms have popped up and everyone is rather happy about things like chocolate. Hermione in fact has eaten 12 bars in the last three hours. She had wondered what brought on this sudden urge of sweets. If she kept eating all this, she would never fit into her wedding dress.

The wedding was three days away and it was to be perfect. Ginny was to be the maid of honour, Luna was a bridesmaid. And Harry was Ron's best man. Neville would escort Hermione up the aisle as her parents where still in Australia and could not make it for the wedding. Ron had organized magnificent catering by his mum and Hermione had already gotten a peek at the cake but more on that later. Back to Hermione and her new chocolate addiction.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny as Ginny was trying to refit the blue and white wedding gown on Hermione. "I'm not fat, but I can't fit properly into the gown. And I've suddenly become addicted to chocolate."

Ginny stuck a pin in the hem of the gown, "I really don't know, but I do know that I'm going to get blood all over your gown if I don't use magic." Ginny flicked her wand and the needle started re-sewing the gown all by itself.

Hermione groaned, "I just don't understand!"  
Ginny shrugged, "Maybe if you don't eat so much chocolate the dress might fit better."

Hermione looked down at her straining bodice and sighed, "Maybe you're right Ginny. But the fact I can't stop eating chocolate is more the problem."

Ginny simply said, "Well if you stay away from chocolate it won't be so bad."

Hermione was frustrated, "But it's almost Easter! Mrs. Weasley will be making chocolate treats like crazy!"

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'll help you stay away from the kitchen. I will make it my duty to keep you away from chocolate!"

Hermione gave Ginny a big hug, "Thanks."

Then Luna walked in carrying a big bunch of gold and blue lilies. Once again she was wearing those crazy spectrespecs and radish earrings. Nothing Ginny or Hermione said could get Luna to take them off for the wedding so they had to work around it.

"Hello," said Luna in her dreamy, far-away voice, "How are you all doing?" The girls mumbled "fine." Luna held up the lilies, "I have the flowers."

Hermione reached out to take them and the three girls heard a rip. "No!" Hermione exclaimed, as she examined the large tear in her bodice around her waist area. "Ginny had just sewn it up!"

Luna inspected the tear and Hermione's waist. "Hermione, are you aware that you have gotten profusely bigger in your waist area?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "Yes. Please don't bring it up."

Ginny looked at her poor sister-in-law to be, and then turned to Luna, "Hermione has suffered from a severe chocolate addiction."

Luna frowned and examined Hermione's sleeves. "I don't think so," Luna told the other girls. "If it was chocolate, the fat would go and distribute itself all over the body. Not just on the front of the waist. More specially the abdomen."

Ginny was puzzled, "First of all, how do you know all this? And secondly, what are you getting at Luna?"

Luna said calmly, "I do read and, well, what I am getting at is that by the position of the enlargement and the excessive eating, I determine that Hermione is going to have a baby."

The silence was so instantiations and still, that you could literally hear a pin drop. Which did happen when Ginny dropped the pins she was holding. Hermione stared at Luna, Ginny stared at Hermione, and Luna stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm WHAT?!" Hermione finally shrieked, breaking the silence.

Luna straightened up her hair, still as serene and unmoved as usual and said, "You're going to have a child. It is obvious for anyone who has studied it."

Ginny raised one eyebrow, "Oh and you've studied how babies are made?"

Luna nodded, "I'm going into healing and so I'm taking courses on it. One of them is midwife skills."

Hermione had collapsed into chair, "If Luna's studied it, not just got information from her father, then… Oh my god!"

Ginny then asked Luna, "So how long until Hermione has a kid?"

Luna replied, "I can't say for certain, It all depends on when Hermione and Ronald…" Luna stopped when Hermione turned bright red. "Well you know what I mean."

Ginny nodded slowly then turned to Hermione, "When?"

Hermione blushed and hid her face in her hands, "Valentine's day."

Luna smiled, "In four months you'll have a child."

Ginny looked utterly astounded, "Wow. I'm going to be an aunt."

Hermione then said quietly, "How am I going to tell Ron?"

The girls hadn't thought of that. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's head and stroked her hair, "It's going to be alright. But first we need to fix this dress, otherwise the whole audience at the wedding will know."

Hermione nodded and let Ginny transform the tight fitting gown into a loose fitting dress that dropped straight down like a robe. Except it still resembled an elegant gown and hid the growing mound on Hermione.

Luna then helped Hermione change back into regular clothes because the poor brunette was still shaking uncontrollably. Luna led Hermione downstairs, "Don't worry, Ginny and I are here. Don't forget I'm almost a fully qualified healer."

Hermione felt little better and asked Ginny, "I should tell Ron but not now. Could you distract him and the other boys for about an hour so I can figure out what to do?"

Ginny grinned, "I needed a little Quittich practise." Luna and Hermione giggled, Boys and Quittich (or Ginny in this case).

Luna and Hermione could hear the whoops and chanting of, "Quittich, Quittich, Quittich!" from outside. That would keep them occupied for a while.

The house was empty except for the two girls. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where out at Diagon Alley buying golden icing and chocolate for Easter. And all the boys (including Charlie, who was here for the wedding with his girlfriend Veronica) were playing Quittich. Luna ran off into the kitchen and got two cups of tea for them and a couple extra pillows for Hermione. "You need to stay comfortable!"

So the two sipped their tea while trying to figure out how to tell Ron.

"You could tell him right now." Luna suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "No way."

"How about singing it to him during the wedding?"

"No then everyone will know."

"How about telling him when he's so distracted on your honeymoon? He'll be so in love with you he won't care."

"That's brilliant Luna!" Hermione said, excited, "That's the perfect way to tell Ron I'm having a baby!"

It was at that unfortunate moment that Bill, Fleur and Victorice had to walk in.

Hermione turned a really deep red and had a look of shock on her face. She sat down on the couch and was just dumbstruck. Luna sipped her tea looking amused.

Bill crossed his arms, "Well I thought I'd never see the day. Shy Hermione with my littlest bro and they actually did something."

Fleur picked up the little toddler and told Victorice, "Do you 'ear zat, Victorice? You vill 'ave a lettle cousin!" Fleur looked extremely pleased.

Hermione got a pleading look on her face and told them, "Please don't tell Ron. I don't want to tell him to just yet."

Bill did a zipper motion across him mouth, "My lips are sealed."

Fleur agreed, "Eet vill be a vonderful surpirze!"

Hermione thanked them and invited them to sit down.

"So what are you going to call the baby?" Luna asked.

Hermione thought, "I don't know, I was thinking Rose for a girl but I'm not sure for a boy."

"How about Hugo? We have an Uncle Hugo that Ron really seemed to like." Bill suggested.

"That seems like a very nice name," Hermione said.

Fleur then stood up, "Vhere eez everyone?"

"Playing Quittich." Luna supplied.

Victorice immediately tore off in search of them. All the way shouting, "Broomies! Broomies!" Fleur chased after the two year old, trying in vain to get her back.

Hermione laughed at the amusing scene, secretly hoping not all children were this much work.

OoOoOoOoOoO

AN: What do ya think? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Easter Time at the Burrow**

**Author's Long Note:** Many people have brought it to my attention that the characters are out of character. Well I have a simple explanation for why Hermione isn't that smart and Luna is a bit more sensible. First off it's a fic in which I am just fooling around, if the characters aren't super JK. Rowling that's because they're now being borrowed by me. Secondly some people might not agree with the previous statement so I have come up with another explanation in the interest of keeping everyone happy. Luna is trying to get people to take her seriously and Hermione fell down the stairs and lost some IQ points or she is just too much in love with Ron to notice anything out of the ordinary. Take your fanpic.

Also to be-heard and other people who do not think my fanfic series 'Time at the Burrow' is a hit because I begged for reviews, I don't judge popularity by reviews, although they are nice, because some people don't review. I judge popularity by hits and right now Christmas time at the Burrow has over 3500 hits on it!

Also to people who object to some things in the fic, it's my fic which I am only putting on the Internet because I don't want it just 'collecting dust' on my hard drive.

**Summery:** Right now Ron and Hermione are about to get married and Hermione has found out some lovely news.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; otherwise Pansy Parkinson would be a brunette.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione hadn't worried about the chocolate thing. She had read one of Luna's healing manuals and found this was normal. So Hermione could bear to be a kitchen full of chocolate while trying to help Luna with the afters. The boys and Ginny were still outside and Bill and Victorice had joined them. Harry had gone earlier in the day to pick up Teddy and had released the little turquoise haired four year old into the kitchen. Fleur didn't have much of a liking to brooms so she had joined Teddy, Luna and Hermione in the preparation of making butter pecan tarts.

"So vhat are you doing for ze accotual vedding?" Fleur asked while rolling out a pastry.

Hermione picked up Teddy and showed him how to stir the filling, "Just a simple affair. No giant gold tent or golden singing balloons. We're just going to use a blue and red pavilion. No golden chairs but we are using the idea of the dance floor."

Luna put a dollop of filling into a finished crust, "Oh Hermione don't be modest. You're enchanting the orchard to sing and have glowing apples. You're getting fairy lights for the pavilion and the floor is silver. I love silver and there is also a diamond statue of the bride and groom dancing which is courtesy of George."

Fleur looked impressed. "Diamond? Vere does 'eorge vet such voney?"

Luna put the tarts in the oven, "The joke shop is still as successful as ever. But people still miss Fred."

The three fell silent; Fred had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts four years ago. It still hurt to remember him. Teddy then cried out, "Vicky! Where's Vicky?"

Fleur shook her head, "'E still cannot ponouce, Victorice! I give up! He vill never ve 'er freind!"

Hermione laughed, "Maybe. But the tarts are finished we can go outside and he can play with the boys."

The three women and Teddy walked outside. But not before Luna had done a quick bit of magic so Ron didn't notice Hermione's belly, which wasn't that big but still quite noticeable (**AN**: It's not flipping huge because wizarding babies are born rather small, I got that information from, www.stmungos. Hermione looked up at the scene in the air. She wasn't much of a Quittich fan but she could understand the positions. There was only one net in the Weasley's backyard and they didn't have the proper balls but a game with apples worked. Hermione watched as Bill and Ginny threw an apple to one another before lobbing it at the net. Unfortunately the apple hit Ron right in the face and then bounced into the net. Ginny did a little flip and shouted, "yes!" Bill flew over and gave his little sister a high five. Then Bill wheeled around to see if Ron was okay. Then at that moment Fleur shrieked.

"Bill! 'ow dare you vake our lettle Victorice up vhere!" Luna and Hermione looked up at a flying Bill. Sure enough there was little Victorice smiling and giggling sitting on the front of her father's broom. She looked perfectly fine but Fleur was still freaking out.

"Bill! Get down 'ere vight now!" Bill cautiously floated down towards his wife and as soon as he was near she grabbed his ear and dragged him into the house to give the lecture of his life. Little Victorice was left sitting on a motionless broomstick. Hermione stared at the little girl and wondered how attached she would be to her baby, seeing as Fleur was freaking over Victorice on a broom with her father and everyone supervising her.

Then Ron flew over and gave Hermione a little kiss on the cheek, "Hello."

Hermione turned around, "Oh Ron," she smiled at him and said, "Are you ever going to get off that broom? You've been on it almost all day."

"Don't worry," Ron leaped off the broom and grasped it in his hands, "I can get off anytime I want." He gave Hermione another kiss on the cheek. "At least I'm not like Harry, by the looks of things he'll never want to get off his Firebolt." Ron jerked a thumb upwards towards the nets, where sure enough, Harry and Ginny were sitting on their brooms snogging. Charlie, George and Veronica (AN: if you have forgotten, she's Charlie's girlfriend.) were wolf-whistling.

"True," Said Hermione, "But they have to get off for the wedding. I will not appreciate it if they are sitting on their brooms snogging while we are getting married."

Ron chuckled, "That makes an interesting mental picture."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron yelled, "Oi! Potter! Stop snogging my sister!"

The pair broke apart for a second for Ginny to fire a Bat-Bogey Hex over at Ron. Hermione lazily cast a shield charm. The Hex was deflected and hit a passing bird.

**Later**

It was after dinner and Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Fleur, Veronica and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting in one of the many rooms of the Weasley household. Hermione had decided to tell Mrs. Weasley that she was going to have a second Grand-child. Veronica had just come along just for kicks.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Said Mrs. Weasley when Hermione told Mrs. Weasley she was pregnant. "And what you think for names?"

"Rose or Hugo," Said Hermione to her soon-to-be Mother-in-law. "Bill suggested Hugo."

"Oh, so Bill and all of us know, but not the kid's father?" asked Veronica.

"Ya, that's the way the cookie crumbles." Said Ginny. "And speaking of cookies, mum are there any chocolate chip cookies left?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and continued, "So only Bill and us know?"

Ginny got up and left to get some cookies, on her way out she shut the door.

Luna shook her head, "And Victorice."

"But Victorice can't really tell anyone." Said Veronica.

"True," said Hermione thoughtfully, "But knowing her she might start prancing around the house shouting 'I'm going to have a cousin!'"

Fleur sighed, "Zat iz the unforzunat zhing about lettle children."

Ginny walked back in with a tray piled high with chocolate chip cookies and Victorice under her arm. "Look who I found drawing pictures of her new cousin in the living room?" Ginny kicked the door shut and it kind of shut but there was still a large gap between door and frame. The women didn't notice because they were too preoccupied with Victorice.

"No!" Hermione gasped, "Victorice that's supposed to be a surprise for Uncle Ron!"

"Yes," Luna said, "Ronald is supposed to be surprised."

Molly took her granddaughter and sat her on her lap, "We need to keep this a secret. So no drawing pictures until everyone knows and Auntie Hermione and I will tell your Uncle. Will you promise to keep this a secret?"

Victorice nodded vigorously and Granddaughter and Grandmother sealed the deal with cookies.

Now at this particular moment the boys happened to be walking by, Harry, George and Charlie that is. Ron was too busy eating the leftovers from dinner. Now Charlie was talking about the odd dragon keeper who wore water shoes to work when George overheard Hermione gasp, "No! Victorice that's supposed to be a surprise for Uncle Ron!" Immediately George's ears perked up and he pulled the other two over the door, where George started spying on the girls.

"I love secrets and surprises and ruining secret surprises for Ron. Remember Ron's first broom?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Vividly."

Harry was crouched down beside the other two, "I don't think it's right spying on the girls. Plus I don't want to ruin any surprise for Ron; he's my best mate."

The two Weasleys 'shhed' and they listened.

"Yes," Luna said to the girls, "Ronald is supposed to be surprised."

Molly took Victorice and sat her on her lap, "We need to keep this a secret. So no drawing pictures until everyone knows and Auntie Hermione and I will tell your Uncle. Will you promise to keep this a secret?"

The boys wondered what the pictures were of and what it had to do with Hermione.

"So when are you going to tell the rest of the boys?" asked Veronica, "They should at least have the chance to tease the oblivious Ron, I know George will."

George nodded from outside the door, "Now say what you're going to tell us!" He muttered.

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow but I'm not going to yell it at them from across the room."

"Where's the fun in that?" Asked Veronica, chuckling, "It would be fun for the whole room to know you're pregnant."

The jaws of the boys outside the door fell and they fell over in surprise. The door was knocked open and Hermione shrieked.

Ginny marched over to them, "Were you spying on us?" She said sternly.

Harry jumped up, "I tried to stop them, I swear."

Ginny poked a finger on his chest, "Oh really?"

Harry and Ginny were locked in a mad/scared staring match and it was broken by George getting up and brushing himself off, "So shy little Hermione and Ron actually did something?"

Hermione turned beet-red and Luna just helped herself to a cookie. Mrs. Weasley was as furious as Ginny and Fleur was verging on the ugly mad stage that Veelas get in when they're mad.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US!!! I THOUGHT I RASIED YOU BETTER!!!!!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Fleur gave them death glares, "Vhat if et vas somezhing private? Oh, vait, ET VAS!!"

Veronica was laughing, "I should have known it! Nice one Charlie!"

Hermione was still turning red. "Not exactly the way I wanted them to find out I'm having a baby."

Harry had given Ginny a kiss to stop her from spazzing on him, so he was free to speak, "Congratulations Hermione."

"Thanks," Said Hermione grudgingly, "At least you aren't making jokes about it."

"I'm sorry," Said Charlie and he elbowed George, "Sorry" muttered George.

So the boys sat down and so did Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny in this case was in Harry's lap.

"So now everyone knows except Ron and Dad?" asked Charlie.

"Don't forget Neville," said Luna munching, "He's arriving tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal."

"When are we going to tell Neville and Dad?" asked Ginny, leaning on Harry, "Should we tell them tomorrow or after the wedding. Ron defiantly can't know right after the wedding. Knowing him he'll faint during cake."

George nodded, "The bloke is very prone to that sort of thing."

"Just tell Mr. Weasley and Neville tomorrow at the rehearsal." Said Veronica.

The people all nodded.

"So it's decided?" said Ginny, "Hermione and I will tell Neville and Dad tomorrow at the wedding rehearsal and Hermione will tell Ron on their honeymoon?"

"Yep," said Hermione and tried to get up, but stumbled, "Can you held George?"

George went over and helped Hermione up; she was a little bit off balance.

"Thanks."

So the ten people (including Victorice) left the room and set off to bed.

OoOoOoO

So what do you think? I know it took a little long to update and today is the last day of summer, and I probably won't update for a while, but please suggest what should happen next. I'm kind of on a mind block for the third Chapter. It is guaranteed to be the wedding rehearsal and Hermione will tell Neville but I can't think up a plot twist. Anyway, I hope you had a happy summer, I know I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Easter Time at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Okay people I'm not going to be updating for a while, well at least not every day. It's just now that school has started I have mounds of homework and for all of my stories it's not going to really pick up until holidays. Anyway thanks to connieewing who I think has a lot of potential helped me on my mini-writer's block. Also thanks to anna who contributed her idea.

If you haven't noticed (as be-heard most obviously has) I love reviews; because when a rather sensitive author like me (yes, I get emotional about things random people on the internet say) gets a constructive or just plain wonderful review saying, 'I love this story, it is so good, please continue,' I just kind of smile to myself and can't help but love you guys. I will give you all imaginary hugs!

Anyway after my ramblings you have probably gotten bored but now onto the chapter!

**Summery:** Right now Ron and Hermione are about to get married and Hermione has found out some lovely news.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; otherwise Percy would have married Penelope Clearwater

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning Hermione woke up to the clanging of pots and pans, apparently Molly was making breakfast and with so many people to cook for, it was probably going to be a brunch. Ginny was in the bed next to Hermione and Hermione leaned across the gap between their beds and poked her. Ginny stirred and said something like, 'leave me alone.' Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand, 'Agrumenti' (did I spell it right?) and water splashed all over Ginny. Ginny sprung up and made a frantic grab at her wand, but when Ginny was about to jinx Hermione, Hermione held up a finger and said, 'never jinx a lady, with a baby.'

Ginny humped and flicked her wand drying herself off. The two got dressed (Hermione of course in loose clothes) and went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley.

The people in the wedding rehearsal were all there and their families as well. Of course they where in the living room while Mr. Weasley was magically enlarging the kitchen. Hermione went over a list in her head:

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ginny,

Bill, Fleur and Victorice,

Harry, Teddy, Charlie and Veronica

Neville, Luna, Alicia and George

And of course Hermione and Ron

Altogether that was sixteen people not to mention the wedding guests who weren't part of the wedding party. Because at the last minute Ron had decided that Victorice could be a flower girl and Alicia and Veronica could come along for the ride as bridesmaids.

Hermione snuck into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making morning pastries and pancakes. When she saw Hermione and Ginny walk in, she smiled.

"Extra cream in your pancakes Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley offered, "It would be good for the baby."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe Mrs. Weasley, but please don't say that too loud, Ron might hear."

Smiling Mrs. Weasley dropped two large dollops of batter onto the pan and got out two extra aprons, "Alright." Then she handed Hermione and Ginny the aprons, "You'll need this. I'm going to teach you to make pancakes. Ron has a large appetite and you'll need to learn how to make his favourite sort of breakfast."

Ginny chimed in, "Or as baby Ron called them, 'yummy wheels!'"

"How do you know that? You weren't even born yet?" Hermione asked as she pulled on the apron.

Ginny shrugged, "I have my sources."

Luna walked in with an armful of eggs, "I think I saw a Bibbling Humdinger out in the garden when I was collecting eggs from the chickens."

"Luna," groaned Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the three dozen eggs, "How are you ever going to get people to take you seriously if you keep spouting off your father's views! The staff at St. Mungos will think that you've come in for treatment instead of an interview."

Luna pulled on an apron, "Hermione they aren't views, they're true. And people can still take me seriously if I show them my NEWTS."

"I'll never get through to you," said Hermione throwing up her hands.

Mrs. Weasley shoved a bowl and spoon into the girls' hand and ordered them to start stirring. The three still giggled and teased each other but the stirring of pancake batter had them mostly occupied.

Soon they had successfully created 129 pancakes and also successfully gotten pancake batter over all of Luna's hands, Hermione's apron and Ginny's face. Mrs. Weasley had left the cooking part of the kitchen to set the table

Harry walked into the kitchen, sniffing. "Do I smell pancakes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're worse than Ron."

Harry shrugged, "Oh well." And kissed Ginny on the cheek, getting pancake batter on his nose. The three girls laughed and Harry just flicked the batter off his nose, "It tastes better cooked." Then he turned his attention to Hermione, "Oh Hermione, I came in to let you know that the garden is all set up for the rehearsal and Ron says that there's no need to dress up. Although someone needs to tie a ribbon around Victorice's mouth. She was starting to sing about different names, most likely for her new cousin. Thankfully Alicia's taking her for a broom ride, so only the birds will know of her dreams to have a cousin called 'Junky inky purple bunny bear.'" Harry was trying hard not to laugh on this last note, but he failed and he and Ginny burst out laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled off her apron and called out the back door, "Breakfast!" There was a thunder of feet and soon all sixteen people were crowded into the magically enlarged kitchen, sitting around a rather large table piled high with pancakes, syrup, coffee, tea, pumpkins juice, marmalade, butter and cream.

Luna was deep in conversation with Neville, most likely telling him about some bizarre plant.

"So where are you going for a honeymoon?" asked Ginny, to Hermione quietly.

"Ron said it's a surprise." Said Hermione, "I don't even know where we're going but I know it's somewhere warm."

"Maybe Ron's bringing you to Italy!" said Ginny, hopefully, "Bring me back a pair of dragon leather gloves!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, Ron would never be able to afford a trip to Italy, it was too expensive to go that far, maybe a cruise in Spain.

The two still continued chatting about where Hermione and Ron where going for a honeymoon and what Hermione could bring back for Ginny.

When Breakfast was over Ginny and Hermione walked out of the kitchen straight into the backyard for rehearsal. Luna was giving Neville a little kiss on the cheek before she went to stand up at the front of the tent.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Harry loudly.

"I dunno." Yelled Ginny at him from the other side of the tent.

They all heard a little tapping from the front of the tent. There was Fleur with a clipboard and her wand out, tapping impatiently on the clipboard.

"Geet into position!" Fleur said in a slightly bossy tone, "Bridezmeeds et ze vront of zee prozasion, 'Arry after zem, Victorice stand in vont of zee bridezmeeds. Genny stand behind 'Arry. 'Onald stand behind 'Arry but behind Geeny; and Neville take 'Ermionie's rm and geet to zee back of zee line!"

Neville walked over to Hermione and took her arm like Fleur had ordered. They walked to the back of the large procession and waited for Fleur the Bossy to give the signal. But no, she was making sure everything was perfect because she didn't want a single mistake. Later Hermione learned Ron had hired Fleur as a last minute wedding rehersal planner (Her new career was a wedding planner) and she wanted everything perfect for her first wedding plan so she would be hired more often.

Hermione took a sideways glance at Neville and then at Molly. During breakfast Mrs. Weasley had whispered in her ear she had told Mr. Weasley so it was only Neville and Ron in the dark.

Another glance around her made Hermione certain if she whispered, only Neville would hear. She used her free hand to tap Neville on the shoulder and he looked over at her, "Yes Hermione?" he asked.

But just before she was going to tell him what was going on, Fleur swooped down and asked rather loudly and sternly, "Vhat eez going on ere? Ve are trying to vork on a verhersal ere! Pay attanton!"

Hermione sighed and slowed stepped in beat with the tapping of Fleur's wand.

One and a half hours, two trips over practise high heels, one domino affect pile-up and twenty seven 'Err!'s from Fleur later; the wedding party were finally allowed to break for a snack and drink.

Hermione still hadn't had a chance to tell Neville her 'news' so she seized this small moment and pulled Neville aside quickly.

"What's up Hermione?" asked Neville quizzically.

"Well it's only fair you know. Everyone here except for Ron knows." Hermione paused, "I'm going to have a baby."

Neville's eyebrows raised for a slight moment but subsided into a "Congratulations!"

Hermione smiled and Neville then asked, "So what are you going to name him, or her?"

"Bill suggested Hugo for a boy and I was thinking Rose for a-"

But at that moment she was cut off because Victorice came bouncing over shouting, "what you doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked the little girl up, "Just telling Neville about you're new cousin."

"Ya!" said Victorice clapping her hands, "now eve'ybody knows!" And to Hermione's horror Victorice yelled rather loudly, "that Auntie Hermiony gonna have a baby!"

Everyone in the vicinity froze. Not because they were surprised at the news, but because of they were afraid of Ron's reaction. All eyes slowly travelled over to Ron.

Ron was staring wide-eyed and plainly shocked at Hermione and Victorice. His mouth hung open. Then he stuttered, "I'm, Hermione, baby…" He fell over backwards in a faint.

George walked over and just stared down at Ron and said rather loudly and plainly, "Typical Ron."

OoOoOoO

Well I hope you enjoyed the third of the Second in my TIME AT THE BURROW series.

Sorry once again about the updateing thing but on the bright side I just got a 94 on my history test!... Well I see noboady cares and they are real mad at me for the slight cliffhanger.

Well I'm off to type until 3:00 in the morning and not get anywhere.

Until next chapter this is Islay12!


	4. Chapter 4

**Easter Time at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Well this is now chapter four of Easter time in the Burrow. Sorry for the mini-cliffhanger last chapter but I am such a stupid person that I put homework before fanfiction. How stupid am I? (Note slight sarcasm).

Special thanks to:

**Mystery Hunter**, who has stuck with the Burrow since Chapter 1

**Anna**, the non-user reviewer

And **Conniewing** who helped with Chapter 3, Easter Time

Well for a slight re-cap of the chapter, Ron has just found out that he's going to be a dad when Victorice yelled it out to everyone in the vicinity. Now Ron has fainted of shock and George is probably having a good laugh at Victorice's antics.

**Summery:** Right now Ron and Hermione are about to get married and Hermione has found out some lovely news.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; otherwise Luna would be Luna Longbottom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron was lying on the couch that last night the girls had all sat around and discussed Hermione's baby. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Neville were all crowed around him with a fretting Hermione. Fleur and Bill were scolding Victorice for not keeping her promise to her Grandmother about not telling. Meanwhile George, Alicia, Veronica and Charlie were just staying out of the way. And Mr. Weasley was just kind of looking after Teddy. (As you can see he doesn't really take part in the story).

"Ron? Ron?" said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Wake up."

Ginny shook her head, "That's the fifth time you've tried to wake him up. I say just dump a bucket of water on his head. That'll wake him up."

"No!" exclaimed Hermione, ecstatically, "That might send Ron into thermal shock! And I for one am not having my husband-to-be miss our wedding tomorrow because he is in St. Mungos getting un-shocked from ice-cold water!"

Ginny held up her wand begging, "Pleeeeze? I promise it'll be warm."

Hermione scowled, "No way." And she continued to pat his hand and ask him to wake up.

Luna held Neville's hand and whispered to him, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Neville gave her a kiss on the cheek, "He'll be fine, so don't you worry Luna."

Luna stared at Ron and smiled back at Neville, "I guess you are right. Though I still wonder how Hermione is going to get Ronald to wake up."

"Probably get out some pancakes and he'll perk up." Chuckled Neville.

But oddly enough as soon as Neville uttered the word, 'pancakes', Ron sprang up and asked excitedly, "Pancakes? Where?"

Luna and Neville stared astonished at each other as Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron fiercely. Ron wiggled from their grip and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Ron asked, but then a look of remembrance came across his face and he turned his gaze to Hermione and his eyes slightly widened as he realized it was all true. Of course that was why Hermione was wearing such loose clothes today.

An awkward-ish silence was endured for a couple of seconds until Ginny just lost it.

"Ron!" she said fiercely and rather loudly, taking her brother by the ear. "You little ERR! You're totally getting all awkward because you and Hermione are going to have a baby. You love her and you're going to marry her, and that's what people who get married do, have kids! So quit acting all shocked and say sorry for acting so STUPID! Got it?"

Ron nodded hurriedly and pulled Hermione down to sit next to him, "Sorry I was such a stupid guy. Ginny's right, I do love you and that baby. It was just kind of a shock, that's all. I guess I would have been shocked if you had told me, but it was a bit crazy to be told by a screaming Victorice," he dared a chuckle. "So will you forgive me?"

Hermione leaned on his shoulder and gave him a swift kiss, "Only because I love you."

There was a unanimous 'awe' from the rest of the people in the room, except for Ginny who muttered, "If he hadn't said sorry,"

So the little group of people left Hermione and Ron alone to talk things over.

"When'd you find out Hermione?"

"Actually just yesterday; Luna figured it out; did you know she wanted to be a Healer? Well anyway I kind of came over faint, so your shock is understandable."

"Really? Well do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? Mum would want another granddaughter but I think she could survive with Victorice for a couple more years."

Hermione snuggled into Ron's arms. "I have this feeling she's going to be a girl."

"I don't mind if we had a girl, of course you'd name her cause I suck at thinking up girls' names, but if it is a boy, then could we name him after my Uncle Hugo?"

"Bill had a feeling you'd say that."

"Bill? So Bill knew?"

"Yes, he walked in on me and Luna while we were talking about it. Actually everyone knew before you Ron."

Ron pouted.

"It's alright, I guess we saved the best till last." She said.

Ron grinned, "You think I'm the best?"

Hermione sat up and put her hands on her hips, "Would I be marrying you if you weren't?"

He kissed her, "I guess that answers that question." And he took her by the shoulders and led her outside, right into Fleur.

"Geet outside now! Zee ehersal steel needz to be completed!" Said Fleur half shrieking.

Ron rolled his eyes and followed Fleur out into the garden with Hermione at his side.

The rehearsal took about three more hours and Fleur had gotten into a screaming match with Ginny about dress colours, so Ron told Fleur everything was fine for the wedding tomorrow and everyone (except Ginny and Fleur, who were still arguing outside) slipped indoors for dinner.

So the night came with pleasant dreams and goodnight kisses between the various couples in the household. And as Hermione lay down on the spare bed in Ginny's room, she thought to herself, 'Rose Weasley, kind of rolls off the tongue.'

The next morning was almost like a dream. Hermione still couldn't believe it was real, as Luna, Alicia and Veronica laced up their dresses and Ginny helped Hermione with her gown. Victorice burst in at one moment in a gold and blue lacy dress shouting about weddings and cake. She was ushered out by gold and blue clad bridesmaids and a gold and white clad maid of honour with flaming red hair. Hermione smiled as she took up a bouquet of gold lilies and set one in her hair.

She was finally marring the man of her dreams, almost like a Cinderella fairytale ending, except Ron still thought Cinderella was an illness.

The girls bustled downstairs and peered through the window of the Burrow to see the guests pouring in. Hermione spied Ron and Harry chatting up at the front of the open pavilion. She smiled a secret little smile and walked over to the back door of the Burrow to meet Neville.

The procession was already in order, with Fleur marching up and down the line changing positions and poises, her silver high heels tapping and diamond earrings swinging.

Neville smiled at her and asked, "Are you nervous Hermione?"

She stared up at him, "Not really, are you? I mean you did ask me to make sure Luna caught my bouquet so you had an excuse to pull her aside." A playful gleam came into Hermione's eye.

Neville patted his pocket, "I'm going to ask her after the wedding. I don't want to pull attention away from your and Ron's big day."

"It's alright, you and Luna deserve it." Said Hermione.

Fleur darted over to them and hissed, "Be qweet! Zee zeremon eez starteng!"

As Hermione walked up the aisle, her hand resting on Neville's arm, she gazed around into the audience. There was Teddy and his Grandmother Andromeda. Hagrid was grinning from the back row, Grawp at his side, both dressed in mole skin coats. Of course there was all of Ron's family from the oldest to the youngest sitting on the silver chairs. Hermione's best childhood friend Jane, who she had promised could come to her wedding when they were six was sitting in the back row, obviously fascinated with this new world Hermione had introduced to her. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were there on Ron's invitation. Hermione had invited Parvarti her old roommate from Hogwarts to come, but had 'forgotten' to give an invitation to Lavender and Parvarti's sister Padma; mostly because they had both gone out with Ron. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot sat dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Hermione smiled at the turnout. All people who had helped her and Ron in some way, and those most special standing in procession with her.

Neville nodded and Hermione took her hand off Neville's arm and stood next to Ron and remembered nothing until, 'You may kiss the bride." Ron enveloped Hermione in his arms and the audience gave off a great amount of cheering, clapping, crying and excessive wolf-whistling from Alicia, Veronica, Charlie and George.

Hermione stared up at the man who held her in a close embrace as the apples in the orchard started to glow. This was her husband, Ron Weasley. Once best-friend, to crush, to lover, to partner, and soon-to-be father of Rose or Hugo Weasley. She and Ron descended into the mass of congratulating people as Hermione tossed her bouquet into Luna's arms.

**OoOoOoO**

Yay! Reviews!


	5. Epilouge

**Easter Time at the Burrow**

**Author's Note:** Well this is now chapter five the epilogue to Easter time in the Burrow. I really love you all for not bringing out pitchforks because of a short chapter last time.

Seeing as this is the ending of the second instalment of 'Time at the Burrow' I believe thanks are in order.

**Special thanks to:**

**Mystery Hunter**, who has stuck with the Burrow since Chapter 1, you rock!

**Anna**, the non-user reviewer, thanks for the reviews

**Conniewing** who helped with Chapter3, the suggestion was totally appreciated

**Candy-Floss** Thanks for the comments, yes it was fluffy ;)

**Krish-man and Sharon**, my Slytherin friends, who offer wonderful criticism over email, you rock girls!

And finally my sister **Trisha81 **who kept reading over my shoulder and yelled ideas at me

**Summery:** Right now Ron and Hermione are about to get married and Hermione has found out some lovely news.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; otherwise I would be in the books and pwning Tom Riddle, even thought the teen Riddle is hot

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epilogue **

Hermione sat in her chair next to the fire cradling Rose in her arms. Last month, precisely on October 16th, she had had her baby.

They had made Luna and Neville godparents as Harry was already making Ginny godmother to Teddy by proposing to her. While Hermione and Ron were on their honeymoon in the Swiss alps, (Ron wanted to learn how to ski) Luna and Neville had officially announced their engagement and Harry and Ginny had also gotten engaged.

If anyone asked Harry why he proposed to Ginny then, it would be because his dreams of Ron chasing him with a beater's bat would still remain just a dream. A few months later in August they had gotten married with Ron completely calm. It seemed he had gotten used to the idea of Harry and his little sister.

Luna had also gotten married to Neville in September, and moved into a tower/cottage beside Luna's father's house.

Hermione cuddled Rose in her arms as Ginny and Luna bounded in with grins on their faces.

"I have wonderful news!" shrieked Ginny.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione, "Rose is sleeping."

Ginny smiled even wider, "It has to do with Rose!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione with a curiosity in her voice, but when she saw the gleefulness combined with the message on Ginny's shirt, Hermione squealed, "You're having a baby! Oh my that is wonderful!"

Ginny half pouted, half smiled wider, "What gave it away?"

"Well you're shirt does say, 'never jinx a lady with a baby'. It's a total giveaway." Said Hermione, putting Rose in her high chair.

"Well now Rose will have a cousin!" said Ginny, gleefully.

Luna then sat down and conjured up some tea, "And that's not the only news we have. George and Alicia have had a tiny wedding; Fred still can't stand to see his wedding go without Fred so they only invited their parents, and Angelina Johnson."

Ginny nodded picking up a tea cup, "And Charlie's moving in with Veronica, mum's so ecstatic, she really wants to see them married."

"And Bill and Fleur have won the Daily Prophet Draw, there're going on a tour of France with Victorice." Said Luna.

Then Hermione sipped her tea and said, "Is that all?" With slight humour in her voice, "Ginny could have told me all that, why'd you come along Luna?"

Luna blushed deeply, and whispered, "Neville and I are going to have a baby."

Hermione squealed loudly and hugged her two friends tightly, "When Luna?"

"I predict she or he will be born around July," whispered Luna, brushing back her blond hair with a sweep of her hand, showing the tiny healer's barrette she had made when she was accepted in St. Mungos.

"And Lily or James, (Harry choose the names) will be born around May." Ginny said, "That means I'll have to stay off the team for a year."

"Team?" asked Hermione, "What team?"

"Didn't Ron tell you I had gotten offered a chaser position on the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Really? That's amazing!" said Hermione.

"I know!" said Ginny, "We all now have our awesome dream jobs! Ron and Harry are both in Auror training, I'm a Quittich player, Luna's a healer, Neville's gone into teaching Herbology, and you're working in Elf Rights!"

Hermione placed her finger to her chin, "Although I might switch to Magical Law, elf rights isn't as important anymore, now that I understand they like their work."

Luna finished her tea and picked up her goddaughter, "Well you can do whatever you want to do Hermione, because everyday is a new day and a world of choices and adventures await!"

**OoOoOoO**

Whatever you peps say, I love it. It's my work of toil, hours in front of the computer and thirty three cups of tea. So if I get a flamer about anything, it doesn't even have to be this story, I can hold my head high and remind myself that I have a story that kicks butt, so there!

I'm thinking about writing another part, for like another holiday, maybe in a couple months or so? But I can't decide what holiday. Well that is if you want another part.

Well if you do want another part, people the holidays are:

**Halloween**

**New Years**

**St. Patrick's Day**

**Thanksgiving**

Or any other holiday you peps think of, just please give me plot ideas.

Anyways until we meet again this is Islay Sinclair, Ravenclaw Extraordinaire


End file.
